


Go to Your Room

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hotch/Reid Prompt site - Can I have teenage!Jack walking in on his father and Spencer having sex please?  </p>
<p>Yeah, basically that's it.  With some porn to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Your Room

Spencer knows people at work would be surprised by Aaron at home.  He’s relaxed, he goes barefoot, he smiles and even laughs.  And sometimes, he’s naked, with his hair messed and sweaty, panting and moaning Spencer’s name.

Of course, they’d probably be surprised at Spencer at home, too.   Like now, when it’s Saturday afternoon and he’s leaning over the dining room table, trying to find a grip on the shiny walnut, while Aaron pounds into his ass. 

Aaron is chewing a new bruise on his neck, and Spencer has his head back on Aaron’s shoulder to make sure he has enough room.  They’re both so close that they can’t do much more than moan, which is fine, actually.  They’ve been together for years now and know each other’s body so well, that it’s almost like instinct takes over.  Aaron has a hand on Spencer’s cock, his hand and cock on the same rhythm.  They start slow and then building faster and rougher until now, at the end when he can’t do much more than fast, shallow thrusts of his hips and hard jerks with his hand.

Spencer has a hand behind him on Aaron’s ass, and tomorrow in the shower, they’ll compare who has more sex bruises.  Aaron doesn’t say much, just chants Spencer’s name and all Spencer can say is, “Yes, more, Aaron, more, fuck me harder,” as they push each other and themselves to their climax.

The world is shut out and they’re so close that they don’t even hear the front door open and barely register Jack’s shocked face and his cry of, “OH MY GOD!” and he rushes from the house.   Panting, they fall on the table and hear the car squeal out of the driveway.   Aaron’s brain clicks on first and he mutters, “Oh, tonight’s going to be fun.”

It’s about 7:00 that night when they hear the car pull up to the house and a knock on the front door.  Spencer and Aaron trade a look and they hear Jack yell, “Can I come in?  Are you decent?”

Aaron opens the door for him and before Jack is even in the house, he says, “No matter what, you will answer texts from us.  I don’t care what you’re doing.  I don’t care if you’re mad at us.  You will always acknowledge a text from us.  Is that understood?”

Jack stares back at his father and Spencer wonders how he’s managed to survive ten years of Hotchner stare-downs.  Jack’s is slightly less intimidating, but by the time he’s an adult, he’ll be able to crush almost anyone – except his father, of course.

“Sorry, Dad.  I would have responded, but my corneas were still burning and I couldn’t see the keyboard.”   Jack takes the long way around to the kitchen, avoiding the dining room entirely.  Spencer put a pot of chili on earlier and it’s ready to eat.  True to any 16 year old, he’s starving and it’s hard to resist the smell.  The table is set for three and Jack turns to look at his parents.  “So, are we going to eat?”

“Yes, it’s ready when you are.  Go wash your hands,” Spencer says and puts the pot in the center of the table. 

Jack snorts and replies, “You know, I’m not six, I know to wash my hands, thanks.  And I hope you both did too, before you started cooking.”  He leaves the room and they can hear the water running in the bath down the hall.

Aaron sighs and leans his forehead against the back of Spencer’s shoulder.  “This is going to be exactly as enjoyable as I expected.  I want a beer.  Or two.   Do you want a beer?”

Before Spencer can agree, Jack comes back in the door and moans, “Oh god, not again!  What is it with you two, you’re like a couple of monkeys and this is the zoo.”

Aaron sets two beers on the table and sits down, gesturing for Jack to do the same.  Jack pours himself a glass of water and sits, spooning himself a bowl of chili.  At first, everyone is quiet, serving themselves and adding cheese, onions and sour cream.  Aaron and Jack both compliment Spencer on dinner, Jack more quietly than his father.  Spencer thanks them and has another sip of beer.

After a few minutes of eating, Spencer starts the necessary conversation.  “Jack, I’m really sorry that you walked in on us.  Obviously, we weren’t expecting you home early.  I’m sorry we embarrassed you and we’ll be more cognizant of possible changes to your schedule.” 

Jack stares at him like he has three heads.  “That’s it?  Pops, you two were doing it in the living room in the middle of the afternoon!  I mean, ew, gross!  You shouldn’t even be doing that stuff anymore.  You’re both too old and you could…break a hip or something.”

Aaron shuts his eyes and silently counts to ten.  “Jack…. Jack, Spencer apologized for us.  I’ll apologize, too, believe me, no one wanted you to walk in just then.  Please understand, however, we do still have an active sex life, it’s a healthy and normal part of a good relationship.  We will certainly continue to attempt to keep you away from it.”

“And, it’s actually good for a man’s health to have sex.  In fact, ejaculation and especially prostate massage is shown…”

“Oh, man!  Dad, make him stop,” Jack whines and puts his head on the table.

Aaron smiles stiffly and says, “Jack, head off the table and you know that Spencer isn’t interrupted when he’s at home.  He’s interrupted enough at work and home is his safe lecture zone.  Spencer, please continue.”

“Umm, that was about it.  It’s good for you, especially as men get older.  Guess that’s it,” Spencer smiles at both of them.   The rule that he can talk at home was instituted when Jack got to junior high and had a hard time letting his Pop finish any sentence, let alone one of his long, obscure lectures.

“Yeah, well, that’s great.  Just stick to your room or if you have to use public areas, at least hang a sock on the door or something,” Jack replies, helping himself to more chili and chips. 

Spencer looks at Aaron with an eyebrow raised, so Aaron explains, “Sometimes, in college dorms, room-mates would signal that they have company by hanging a tie or sock on the door knob.  It meant Keep Out.”

“Ah, thank you.  That’s a little beyond my college experience.  Did you do that?” Spencer asks his husband, who just grins.  “Probably.  Popular, but polite, that’s you.”

“Oh god, you two are so sappy.”  Jack rolls his eyes and eats more then suddenly stops and looks from parent to parent.  “Hey!  I could have come home with Lindsey today.  That would have been great, my new girlfriend is fine with two gay dads, but I don’t think she’d be happy seeing it in the flesh!”

“Actually, without consciously realizing it, she would probably think more of you as she’d unknowingly recognize the inherited sexual prowess from your father,” Spencer says, and gets up to get himself and Aaron another beer.

“Really?” Jack asks.

“Oh, hell no, she’d probably freak out as much as you did,” Spencer replies, smiling and he reaches over to clink his bottle with Hotch.

“Oh, another thing,” Jack says, “We eat dinner on that table!  And that table is supposed to eventually be mine.  From granny, it’s supposed to be my family heirloom or something for me to take and have family dinners with my eventual Hotchner wife and kids.  How am I supposed to do that now?”  His jaw drops and he looks at his parents again in apparent shock.  “We’re supposed to have Thanksgiving dinner on that table!  We need to burn it.  That cannot be cleaned enough to eat on.”

Aaron sips a bit more beer and looks at Spencer who gives his head a tiny shake.  But Aaron is still a little annoyed with how Jack interrupted his Pop earlier.  “Well, Jack,” he says calmly, “you’re eating at this table.”

“Oh, Dad!!”

 

 

 


End file.
